Forget
by Jetice
Summary: Lute recalls, just before the final battle, a memory he was told to forget where Blue declared his love for him. [Lute POV, OneShot] R


**Content Warning:** non-consensual male on male sex

**

* * *

**

**Forget**

The Day of Judgment is at hand and as we approach those pearly gates of Hell, I am already praying for your survival long before a prayer is set in stone for mine. Jealousy would slowly consume me if you had the privilege of dying before I did. Don't be mistaken; I would never pray death upon you— that would be the easy way out.

Checking our equipment and regrouping, you turn to me and give off a smile. I smile back, already condemning myself for having done so. Things would never be able to return to the way it was before.

"We will be victorious!" Hell opens it's gates and a blinding light engulfs us all, your voice is the last thing I hear before I decide to remember the day you told me to forget.

...But how can one forget the day you whispered those words of taboo into my ear.

_I love you_

**-o-**

That day had been long and we had a few hours to spare.

You had wanted to take a break and go to Shrike to explore the dungeons. I opted to stay by your side while the other members took a break and headed back to the inn. I still can't remember what made me follow behind you like a dog. Maybe then I looked up to you.

We headed to Sei's Tomb along the way you held onto my hand as tight as you could. When I questioned you, you just smirked and told me that I was vital to the mission since I was the only one who learned sword techniques faster than others. You also laughed and said you found taste in my music.

I blushed slightly while I thanked you, and at that moment I felt like I had known you all of my life. Like you and I had been by each other's side since the beginning of time.

I was wrong... so wrong.

You lead me briskly down the path right outside of Sei's Tomb, not looking back once to check on me to make sure I hadn't twisted an ankle due to bad footing. Something wasn't right, something in the air maybe? Or was it that smile you gave me when you finally stopped.

I was unaware of everything around me when I saw that smile. The feeling I got wasn't as charming as I had wanted it to be.

It was then that you decided to speak to me, with a sharp tone that I would never forget, "Do you know why I've brought you here?"

My lips part but I am speechless when it comes time to answer. From the moment we decided to come to the tomb I was under the notion that I was following because I wanted to. My head lowers and I start to notice the little things around me— the grass, the bugs. I shake my head slowly at your question.

You grab my chin and lift my face up slowly so that I can look into your eyes. I try to pull away from your glance, but you force me to watch your every expression. "Today you and I will be victorious!"

Those words send a shudder throughout my body and you dismiss my face with a slight shove. You had changed and the only explanation I could think of was your bother.

Never before had I been so nervous around another guy. Those eyes of yours were foretelling the future; an event like no other was about to unfold.

But today wasn't going to be that day. My body had already turned around and started to head back up the path.

"Where are you going?"

Your icy hand clamps down on my arm without any intent on letting go until I had surrendered to your determination.

I turn my head slightly, "W-we should really start to head back."

Your grip loosens and I carefully slip my hand away from your grasp. All of your actions are hazy and I am afraid of what your next one will be. With a chuckle you remind me of a question that I have yet to answer with words, "Do you know why I've brought you here."

"To spar..." I had no true idea as to why you had "brought" me to Sei's Tomb. But to satisfy your curiosity, as well as mine, I was willing to say anything.

"No..."

You move around me, blocking the path away from the cursed tomb. The grin you give me consumes the innocent confusion in my eyes and with just two steps; you are upon me, breathing in the fragrance from my flesh.

We stood there, examining our unique facial features. You lips seemed so chaste and full of life at the time. The only thing that felt suitable was to kiss them; just inches away, you grew irate. Did you feel as though you were now in control when you punched me in my face, sending my body plummeting towards the grass?

"I want to be inside you."

Those words unmask my innocents and I am already replaying your question in my head. We did go to Sei's Tomb to spar. We had gone to remove my innocents.

With a tense chuckle I stand. "Blue I don't think you want to do this... Lets just-"

"I love you," You interrupt with a smile. "Since the day I recruited you..."

Those three words confuse me, and that smile... Already I know what you want from me. I draw my sword and make my way towards the tomb, backwards, with my weapon centered on you.

"Can't you see that I love you?"

You follow me at an average pace, keeping your distance. You seem to be enjoying the fear that escapes from my body through my eyes and breath. My heart beat increases and I stare deep into you eyes trying to find some sort of sign of the "real you."

"Watch out."

I raise my alertness and look behind me to make sure that my path is clear. But, failing to scan the ground results in the consequence of my falling. My head hits the earth, my sword now out of grasp.

"Are you okay my flower?" You stand over me like a giant, looking down at my handsome figure nestled within the green grass of mother earth

"Blue please... I don' t want it to be like this."

You lower yourself to me and kiss those tremulous lips. My reflexes make me spit back at you and as a repayment you punch me again; with a rough kiss afterwards to ease the pain. I try to be strong; however, each action you do strip away a fragment of my pride.

You tear away my clothes vigorously. Caring neither about my buttoned shirt nor my pants, disposing them only a couple of inches away from us.

Your repeated punching muffles my cries and soon after I go silent, closing my eyes and letting my fingers dig deep into the earth. You weren't the Blue I had met months ago. Everything about you had changed almost over night; from the way you smiled to the way spoke. It made me feel as though you had forgotten who I was all together as if you blocked out the happy times we shared. Or maybe that is what turned you this way to begin with.

"I love you, I love you."

Like a broken record, you played those three words over and over again as you shoved into me, letting me feel what love meant to you. I remember opening my eyes and looking into yours and seeing nothing more than my own reflection. I also glanced at your lips and saw that you had been smiling the whole time.

Was this just a big joke? Or were you actually happy?

Your body starts to tremble and I realize that love's practically finished now. You collapse on top of me and kisses touch my cheek; letting your sweat smear onto my face before you whispered those words again, "I love you"

Our bodies remain there for what seemed eternity until you decided to stand up. You look at me with a disgusted look and slowly start to fix your attire. "Forget about this day. In your mind this day never happened." You turn around and start to walk away, "Thank you"

Thank you... Degrading words that turn a common raped victim into a slut. I force myself to cry but produce no tears to show my feelings.

I slowly get dressed...

Sheath my sword...

Then head into the tomb with my drive set on slaughtering everything in sight.

fin-

* * *

**Author's note- **this was a one-shot story involving non-consensual sex between two male characters. Its one shot because I've never written a story using terms like "rape" and "sex" hehe. I know it might not seem like Blue was IC but I was going for the "what if" approach on him. Yanno know, "What if Blue kept his body but Rouge had taken over." Ehh whatever.. If you like it a lot I just might continue it. I kinda sorta cut it off at the end….. 

**R/R!**


End file.
